poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash and Serena's Great Adventure
Ash and Serena's Great Adventure is another movie created by Punkasaurus0530. Summary Ash and Serena are having fun in Spring Break during their date, until they are being told by Yen Sid about the Legendary Heart Jewel, when four pieces combined it will be a strong bond between two lovers will become unstoppable. But the Villains are planning to use four pieces of the heart jewel for evil. Can Ash and Serena along with their friends find the pieces of heart jewel before the Villains succeed? Plot The Beginning (A&SGA): In the Atlantic Ocean, the USS California submarine picks up incoming human-like threats approaching the sub by sonar. The sub is attacked and the entire crew is killed by the hostiles. 2 Weeks Later: Ash and Serena are in the beach playing splash in the water in Sanibel Island, Florida. Dinner at Night: Later Ash and Serena are in the restaurant eating dinner. Yen Sid Talks to Ash and Serena: The heroes enter Yen Sid's Tower as Yen talks to Ash and Serena about the legendary heart jewel. Serena's Nightmare: Later that night, Serena was sleeping right next to Ash until she starts having trouble sleeping and begins to dream. To see everything what she sees is a spooky forest with dangerous monsters chasing after her as she continue running a monster came out of nowhere viciously attack her. Then Serena wakes up as Ash wakes up and talks to her she had a nightmare and they go back to sleep. The Journey Begins: The Next morning our heroes are now preparing to go on a journey to get four pieces of the Heart Jewel. Pteranodons Attack the Gummi Ship: Our heroes are arriving at Isla Sorna, but then they get attacked by a pack of Pteranodons. During the attack Ash, Pikachu and Serena falls off the ship while the other heroes in the Gummi Ship crash landed. Lost in Isla Sorna: Ash, Pikachu and Serena are separated from the heroes and they go to find them. During their walk, they ended up getting attacked by a group of Velociraptor, then gets chased by Spinosaurus, then a Tyrannosaurus Rex and fights the Spinosaurus. Meanwhile our heroes are searching for them, but they get attacked by compies, then Max Taylor found a place to hide to get away from carnivore dinosaurs. Later that night Ash, Pikachu and Serena are on top of the tree watching a herd of Brachiosauruses, as they all go to sleep for tomorrow to find the rest of the heroes and the first piece of the heart jewel. The First Piece of the Heart Jewel: The next morning they are continue searching for our heroes, until they see something shining was the red heart jewel is the first piece of it. The rest of the heroes finally found them, then they get attacked by a Spinosaurus. The heroes manage to escape from the dinosaur and they manage to get back to the Gummi Ship. Checking out the Map: Right after they leave Isla Sorna, our heroes looked on the map to see where the next piece of the Heart Jewel is. The Haunted Train Station: The heroes arrive at the old Abandoned Haunted Train Station, which is being haunted by some ghosts and a scary ghostly train who crashed in a tragic accident by falling off the bridge long ago. The Second Piece of the Heart Jewel: The heroes found the blue heart jewel is the second piece. But they suddenly the abandoned train came to life as a ghost train and runs away with our heroes trapped. They see the door broken and escape before it can fall off the bridge. Heading to Las Vegas: Now the heroes travel in the desert to Las Vegas to find the third piece of the Heart Jewel. Finding the Third Piece of the Heart Jewel: The Third Piece of the Heart Jewel: Xehanort's Plan: Deep in the Jungle: Now our heroes manage to arrive in Africa, as they go into the deepest part of the jungle. The Fourth Piece of the Heart Jewel: Encountered Xehanort: Darkness Covers the Darkness: To Xehanort's Castle: The Final Battle Against Xehanort: Ash and Serena finally made it to Xehanort's castle and they fight him in the floating battleground. Powers of the Heart Jewel: Ending: Scenes #The Beginning (A&SGA) #2 Weeks Later #Dinner at Night #Yen Sid Talks to Ash and Serena #Serena's Nightmare #The Journey Begins (Ash & Serena's Great Adventure) #Pteranodons Attack the Gummi Ship #Lost in Isla Sorna #The First Piece of the Heart Jewel #Checking out the Map #The Haunted Train Station #The Second Piece of the Heart Jewel #Heading to Las Vegas #Finding the Third Piece of the Heart Jewel #The Third Piece of the Heart Jewel #Xehanort's Plan #Deep in the Jungle #The Fourth Piece of the Heart Jewel #Encountered Xehanort #Darkness Covers the World #To Xehanort's Castle #The Final Battle Against Xehanort #Powers of the Heart Jewel #Ending (Ash and Serena's Great Adventure) Characters Heroes: *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miruko, Sango, Mane 6 (Ponies and Humans), Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus Ed, Edd, Eddy, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Miss Frizzle, Arnold Perlstein, Ralphie Tenelli, Tim Jamal, Dorothy Ann, Wanda Li, Keesha Franklin, Carlos Ramon, Phoebe Terese, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, D-Team and their Dinosaurs, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Sora, King Mickey, Goofy, Donald Duck will be guest stars in the film. Villains: *Bowser, Xehanort, The Dazzlings, Tirek, Spectal Space Pirates and their Dinosaurs, Shredder, Dr. Drakken, Shego,Bebop, Rocksteady, Rahzar, Fishface, Team Rocket, Tiger Claw, Baxter Stockman, Attila and Hun and Mr. Ross will be guest stars in the film. Trivia *This movie will be based of "Sonic Adventure 2: Battle" and "The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon." *This film takes place before War of the Apocalypse. Soundtrack #Scooby Doo: The Mystery Begins - You and I and Serena were both having fun together during their date #Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - Organization XIII Nightmare #Kingdom Hearts - Missing You tells Serena it was only a dream and they hold their hands and goes back to sleep #All Dogs Go to Heaven - Love Survives Credits Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Action-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Movies